Forum:Permanent Admins
Hi all! Well, since the inactive bureaucrats are obviously gonna get demoted, and me and X are temporary admins, only Besty is the only "real admin". But we need more admins. And not only admins, also chat mods, rollbacks etc. I believe that we don't need another bureaucrat but we definitely do need two more permanent admins. Well, personally, I don't want to stay an admin without an actual poll, and I'm pretty sure X has the same opinion. Also, me and X were promoted when only me, X and Besty were the only people that edited the wiki. But now some more people have joined and have started massively editing *cough*MDM*cough*, so yeah, I believe this issue must be settled. 19:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wiki Issues Discussion MDM for admin, he can be crazy at times, but he is honest... Ish. I would like to be a chat mod, I promise never to abuse power... Ish. You and X could should be admins, you don't abuse power... X doesn't but you... Ish. Nobody (talk) I don't abuse my powers..I hope I don't... 22:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You tend to be a nice guy... But the repeated kicking me from chat for no reason and blocking me (on accident I know) and not doing only one. You do actually have to pay a little more attention if you become a admin or someone will complain... But besides that you are a nice choice for admin. Nobody (talk) *looks around* I honestly only remember banning your sockpuppet because I didn't know it would affect your IP. Seriously... 22:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) And I'm sure I kicked you from chat only once. Besty was the one who kicked you twice.. 22:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well... I know that but you should make sure to not ban the IP unless they do something really bad. Not something like calling a man user a women user on accident, or because they playfully comment/make fun, or make a bunch of comments when the IP address is unblocked. Nobody (talk) When did I ban somebody for doing that...seriously, I banned your sockpuppet because it's a sockpuppet and I unbanned it when you told me you couldn't edit. WTF are you talking about? 22:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) DP Nobody (talk) Why are you talking about DP here...seriously wtf... 22:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well... I don't want a admin who is like DP, someone who bans others because they piss them off! That is Wrong, the rules even say so! I was banned for three months with my IP gone and he had the NERVE to say that it was a LIGHT punishment! This is not about him, it's about someone being like him, banning people and insulting others, not joking like THT and MDM, I mean him calling me a stupid idiot with no joking words or faces to show he is joking. It's either that or I am a jerk... Either way I am right. Nobody (talk) I don't care whether you were banned on one Piece wiki. This is the Berserk Wiki, we're talking about Berserk Wiki stuff and if you want to complain about your ban on another wiki, go elsewhere. 22:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You... Have passed the test. You were rough but nice enough to say take it somewhere else, you have my vote to become a admin. Nobody (talk) >_> 22:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Heh, heh, yep, it was a nice test... But I do dislike DP... Okay, that is the last of that. Well... Hope you and X become admins and I a chat moderator... I am very chatty. Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah. Nobody (talk) So, Admins will be me and X, MDM will be mod and rollback and Nobody will be a nobody with a star? 11:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I like the sound of that. Nobody (talk) Same here ^_^ So... How do we become chat mods and admins? Nobody (talk) First we set up a poll about whether we agree or disagree that a specific user must be admin. Then, when the poll closes, we tell besty to do the rest. 18:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) When do we do that? Nobody (talk) I think you should reconsider your nomination MDM. Your a good user with a sensible approach (I Guess), but yeah reconsider it. 16:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for the trust and support Beasty, thats MORE THAN enough or me :) thou due to some stupid reason that I can't state .. being a admin is something I can't do ( ._.) Thou I would love to become a Chat Mod and rollback so it can help me with the mass-editing I do on the wiki time-to-time :P PLUS, I got some good friends along those whom will become admins so I hope they won't mind bailing my ass in-case I screw up something ;) hahaha alright then :D If everybody agrees I'll allow you and nobody to become the dynamic duo of roll back and chat moderating Besty17 (talk) 13:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The adventures of... Nobodyman and his sidekick, super giga lord god father Monkey D ME! Nobody (talk) Gogo MDM and Nobody. 22:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) If everybody agrees with everything let's wrap this up, K? 03:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Agreed Nobody (talk) Since everybody agree's on people promotions. I declare. Forum's Ended Now. 21:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Nobody (talk) Example Nomination Besty17 *I nominate User:Besty17 *Nominator: 00:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) *Does the nominee accept **Yes/No (The nominee answers If he accepts his nomination) Nominations Monkey.D.Me Nominate users like the example nomination above. I nominate User:Monkey.D.Me Nominator: Nobody (talk) Sorry bro, have to decline :p stupid reasons~ Don't worry... It's cool. Nobody700 I nominate myself for chat mod Nobody (talk) Nomination: myself Nobody (talk) Is this against the rules, and I would like some support. Support? YOU GOT IT! BTW, I can't become admin but I DO. Want to become MOD on chat .. And temporary Rollback to help me while I fix all the chapter pages. Any support? Thank you for the support and I will support you're chat mod... But what is a rollback? Nobody (talk) No idea, I heard it helps you to do a CHUNK of edits at once .. Well that's what I heard >_> if that's not true then I don't want it .. MOD right will do ( ._.)~ Well then... I would go with Chat Mod then, I am very chatty and hate to hear bad words... I mean REAL Bad words and the jerks kicked off. Nobody (talk) Rollback helps you quickly revert vandalism by pressing only one button. Also if a vandal has vandalized the same page more than one time in a row, you rollback him and all of his edits are gone. Oh and you both have my support btw. 07:41, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanku thanku Staw-hat-Luffy I nominate Staw for permanent Admin Nobody (talk) Nomination: Nobody (talk) Nobody (talk) I accept cause I wanna edit mediawiki stuff >_> 07:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) X-RAPTOR I nominate X-RAPTOR for permanent Admin Nomination: 14:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Does he accept: Yes/no